


All we can do is try

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Evil Dumbledore, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Werewolf Harry, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrir turns up at the Ministry and head right for Harry and all Remus can do is comfort his mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we can do is try

Remus cupped Harry’s cheeks using his thumbs to wipe the tears away from the small oval face, Harry held onto him for dear life afraid to let him go as his body shivered in pain both emotionally and physically. There was blood coming from the bite from Harry’s right shoulder was now running down his arm soaking into the white school shirt and was dripping onto the floor. There was a laughter from the tied wolf on the floor “Look at that the hero of the wizarding world is now going to join the ranks of the Lycanthropes.” Fenrir chuckle happily, Remus turned to look at him   
“Can someone get him out of here?” Remus yelled heatedly as he looked back at Harry. Remus cursed under his breath as the other wolf laughed at them blood over his lips and chin from his Harry. He will never forget the scene he saw a few moment’s go, his best friend falling though the veil and the arrival of Fenrir grey back who gunned for Harry as the teen tried to chase after Bellatrix. “Harry I need you to stay with me?” Remus whispered as he saw the teen started to go pale and his eye lids started to drop “Cub please stay awake.” The blonde wolf whimpered  
“I told you Remus I would get your mate.” Fenrir laughed as he was pulled up by Madeye and Bill “He tasted so sweet pup it was like popping a grape in my mouth.” Harry had passed out in Remus arms as he held him close.

When the sun was just starting to peek though the darkness Remus walked into Grimmauld with Harry, the teen was still pale and sickly looking his shoulder was bandage up. Dumbledore thought it was best to keep Harry out of the lime light for the time being Remus found himself angered by the headmasters attitude towards Harry was cold and he wondered was it because the teen was now a wolf. Harry stood there numbly by the door away as Remus looked around at him “Cub?” He called to him “Come on let’s get you something to eat.”  
“I’m not hungry.” He whispered  
“You will need to eat something the potion you were given doesn’t react well on an empty stomach.” Remus told him as he placed a hand on this other shoulder and guided him to the kitchen “Just have a bit of soup.” 

Harry moved his spoon around in the Chinese noodle soup, which was Molly’s favourite muggle recipe which is just vegetable soup and just add noodles, he had a few spoonful’s before he stood up and threw it across the room. Remus looked at him as the teen threw more objects letting his anger out like he did in Dumbledore’s office hours ago, Remus stood up and walked over to the teen and grabbed him from behind held him as he struggled against the wolf before the heart broken teen broke down and started to cry “Harry…”  
“It’s my fault that Sirius is dead.” He screamed his anger sending out his magic in wave bursting glass, mirrors and other things in the kitchen, Remus held Harry tightly as he ran his fingers though the teen’s hair he could smell the waves of despair coming off the teen  
“It’s not your fault he was always taking risk Harry he was bound to do something stupid.” Remus told him, Harry lowered his head and cried as he held onto the wolf before Remus turned him around and got Harry to look at him   
“But he went there because of me.” The teen whispered  
“Harry he would do anything for you, like me we would go to hell for you.” He told him   
“I kill him, like I killed mum and dad and Cedric I KILL THEM ALL OF THEM!” He screamed, Remus cupped the boy’s cheeks   
“Harry you didn’t kill anyone, all of them they were killed by evil Harry and all I see here is a beautiful heartbroken boy who shouldn’t have to have the weight of the world left on his shoulders.” Remus told him his eyes flashing amber as he looked at the amber eyes of Harry.

“Y…You think I’m beautiful?” He whispered, Remus was smiled at the change of their talk   
“Of course I do, I always have done I wanted to wait until you were of age cub my and Sirius did.” He told him as they sat on the kitchen floor “From the day you were born I knew you were my mate.” Harry looked at him   
“Mate? Me?” Remus smiled at him   
“As I said I wanted to wait until you were of age.”   
“Why wait?”  
“Because you still a child.” Harry frowned and leaned forwards and kissed Remus on the lips, the older wolf warped his arms around the teen and kissed him back, he could feel Moony stir inside of him and lazy pull towards the teen.

Remus pulled back and held Harry and looked at him “We shouldn’t cub.” Remus told him as he kissed his forehead  
“What why? You said…”  
“I know what I said cub but you 15 years old and your grieving and a newly turned werewolf.” He whispered, Harry looked down into his lap “Harry they will lock me up.”  
“They won’t have to know?”   
“Cub look at me? I’m 20 years older than you I’m likely to get you pregnant.” Harry tilted his head   
“Sounds good to me.” He whispered, Remus blinked at him and felt moon growl loudly and he felt his control slip a little more he couldn’t believe what he was hearing  
“Your 15?” Harry stood up and walked out the room “Harry?”

The wolf stood outside Sirius’ old room where he could hear Harry cry, he walked into the bed room closing the door behind him. He found Harry curled up on the bed shaking as he cried “Cub, I didn’t want to didn’t want to hurt you I just wanted you to think clearly you have so much happen to you in the last few hours.” He said as he sat on the bed “I’m not turning you away Harry.” The teen rolled over and looked at him   
“You’re not turning me away?” Remus shook his head and took Harry’s hands   
“No, I just want you to understand.” The older wolf said as he hovered above the dark hair youth before he lowered himself down to kiss him.

By midday both Harry laid in Remus arms under Sirius’ covers both were naked and the sound of the doorbell made Remus growl as he pulled out of bed and pull on his trousers “Remus?” Harry moaned as he felt the wolf’s warmth leave   
“I will be back just sleep love.” He smiled as he bent down and kissed the Raven teen on the forehead as he left the room. He had keyed out all the order members last night because he thought that is what Harry needed, he didn’t think he would want Ron yapping in his ear or Ginny hanging all over him. Walking down the stair Mrs Black was yelled “Shut up you old bat!” Remus growled as he walked passed her making the painting stop for a moment in shock.

He was rubbing his eyes as he unlocked the door, it took him a moment to recognise that man on the door step “Hello pup.” Fenrir grinned as he pushed his away into the house, Remus was horrified to find that the house wasn’t kicking him out. The large wolf pushed his away in pinning Remus to the wall “Now we’re going to have a nice little catch, you me and the pup.” He chuckled as he nodded to two other wolves to go up stairs   
“No!” Remus yelled as he struggled against Greyback’s grip. The sounds of a struggle could be heard from upstairs and yelled “HARRY!” Remus yelled in fear as he saw the teen dress only Remus shirt being dragged down the stair, blood covered the shirt and Harry’s face   
“What the hell is wrong with you two can’t you pin down a kid?” Fenrir snarled   
“He’s fast, the little bitch was on us in seconds of us coming into the room!” One said as his arm blood, the silver hair wolf rolled his eyes   
“Well come on then.”

They left the house quickly and apparate before anything could be done or said. Harry feel to his knees and pucked up what little he had in his stomach onto the damp ground Remus pulled himself free from Greyback’s arms and knelt by Harry rubbing circles on his lower back “Just breath though your nose Harry.”   
“That’s the issue with children brought up in the muggle world they don’t have the stomach to apparate.” Fenrir growled as he watched Remus help Harry stand   
“What is this about Greyback? How did you get out of Ministry?” Remus growled the silver hair wolf smirked and moved to a rock and sat down as he looked back them,   
“It pays to work for the Dark Lord.” He told them “Now as to what this is about is simple after I told the Dark Lord that I infected Potter here he was in a gleeful moon and has decide to offer you Potter life.”  
“What?” Harry asked feeling the cold around his legs  
“As you’re a werewolf and the papers have been like pigs in mud you have been label a monster.”  
“What are you talking about?” Remus yelled   
“Oh you haven’t read them.” Fenrir smirked   
“No we haven’t and I didn’t know you could read either.” Harry hissed, the older sliver hair wolf laughed more like barked as he slide off the rock and walked over to Harry and Remus handing them a paper   
“I was top of my class before I was turned, but like so many I was picked out of school because I was a threat to normal people.” He said as Harry took the paper and read it, Remus looked down over Harry’s shoulders and read though the front page as well   
“Boy who lived now an uncontrollable monster that to so called family friend Remus Lupin, say Albus Dumbledore.” Remus read out loud, he looked shocked as he pulled the paper out of Harry’s hands and read more “Harry Potter was attack not only by Lupin but Sirius Black as well. Black was killed when Madeye Moody hit him in the back with a curse but not before Lupin flipped and turned into a wolf attack Harry Potter, we don’t know where Harry is or Lupin as the wolf ran off with the teen. If to save Harry the best thing for him if we…”  
“If we what Remus?” Harry asked him as he looked at the wolf, Remus looked up at Harry tears in his own eyes as he looked at the dark hair youth, his poor mate   
“If we put him out of his misery.” He whispered, Harry eyes widen in shock as he looked at the dusty blonde wof  
“No no no it’s lie…he wouldn’t do that to us!” Harry yelled  
“He has cub, I…I’m sorry.”

Harry moved into Remus arms and held onto the wolf crying into his chest, Fenrir watched with amused looked on his face before he coughed to get them to look at him Harry glared at him “What was his offer.” Harry asked, Fenrir smirked as he walked over to them   
“Keep your nose out of this war and you and your mate and any puppies you may have will be left alone to have a long life.” He said, Harry looked up at Remus who smiled down at him   
“You do what you think is right love.” He whispered as he kissed Harry on the lips, the teen gave him a small smile on his lips as he felt the wolf hands on his stomach. They knew that Moony came out last night and knotted Harry until he was happy that his seed took and Remus could tell by the changing smell already of what’s to come, Harry closed his eyes and then open them looking at Fenrir   
“Tell him I agree on those terms, if he promises me I can see Dumbledore die.”   
“I’m sure he will agree to that.”


End file.
